


c r y (baby).

by watnowmaddie



Series: happiness. [8]
Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: M/M, this is my strong style hi kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watnowmaddie/pseuds/watnowmaddie
Summary: tears came and went by the force of his sleeve as he was pushed into isolation.“fucking brilliant.” he muttered to himself before slumping in the corner chair, his behaviour definitely not changing for the best.





	c r y (baby).

Fingers tap a constant tune on the edge of the picnic seating, and the constant distraction of noise seemed to keep eyes away from the centre of the room as a war between emotions and lack thereof raged on internally.

Externally however, it was Cory shooting daggers towards the eyes of Naveed trying to explain himself through and an unbiased Riz keeping track.

“Cory. I know you’re pissed off and I get that, but this is my future here. My happiness is at stake if I don’t follow through with these opportunities and discover life outside of Ackley, of our friendship group,” a pause as his eyes settle onto the table, “outside of you.”

University talk has been plaguing the year 13’s like a zoo and while everyone else has dreams of their own, in reality, Cory doesn’t have much else to look forward to.

Maybe family benefits from being an unemployed (sort of) parent, pension once he gets older but there wasn’t much hope to him yet even after all of the motival speeches from friends and elders alike.

But it was than just University talk to him.

It was more than Naveed and his mates moving away, because he can find solutions to that.

Those solutions can come with simple hitchhiking and holidays.

It was his brain, of even more than his brain that needed to outthink the emotions out of him.

Outthink the possibility of himself being stuck in a future in Naveed’s world where things were happier, where he wasn’t angry.

Where he wasn’t always questioning his movements and his actions towards others, how they could affect him.

“Cory.” a hand placed on top of his own and his heart needed to race out and do a marathon after that. He was still annoyed, not doubts about that to his mind.

But he couldn’t help but melt.

He couldn’t help but let the warmth that ached to be out in the open flicker for a small breath in between their connection, let the world be about just them.

Pulling away was twice as hard but he had to do it.

He had to stop him and pay attention.

And of course he would pay attention at the worse moments of sentences, “I need you to let me go.”

He watch the eyes so full of life, the ones that observed him back many moons ago go dull with the disappointment of his words.

By the time Cory turned his head to see the means of support, Riz had already left them be.

It had to be just them to sort out everything.

Sort out what they were.

But his first reaction was to flip the tray in front of him, anger still not filtered out of his system as the audiences crowded to see the entertainment on the cards.

“What if I don’t want to!” his voice raises throughout the hollers and pressures of stopping, body lunging forward as other peers pulled him back.

“Cory please sto-” a voice tries to over power.

“What about me huh?! What the fuck about me, Nav!”

And he was dragged away from the situation by heavier forces.

The last thing worth noting was the instant rush of help coming to Naveed from Nasreen. Compared to his own tugs and pushes, it was the one thing he needed.

Stability, understanding.

A **support.**

Tears came and went by the force of his sleeve as he was pushed into isolation.

“Fucking brilliant.” he muttered to himself before slumping in the corner chair, his behaviour definitely not changing for the best.

 

**Author's Note:**

> please follow socials;
> 
> tumblr: keepyourselfbi.tumblr.com  
> twitter: www.twitter.com/watnowmaddie


End file.
